


Darkest Hour

by XxJaxiesxX



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxJaxiesxX/pseuds/XxJaxiesxX
Summary: This is a book about a broken relationship where love has trouble finding it way through both lovers in this relationship. With both sides debating if their love is going to work out or not.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Wattpad. 
> 
> Wattpad - XxJaxiesxX
> 
> There will be no smut in this story because it makes me really uncomfortable to write it.
> 
> I am fine with people sharing this story but I am not fine with any content creator finding out as I don't want them to be uncomfortable.

The sun was breaking it's peak and was starting to set, letting the night time sky take over. Broken glass shattered across the floor, multiple droplets of blood on the floor. The house was a mess with everything almost being thrown across the room. Heavy breathing can be heard from someone having their body leaning against a wall, while another person stands in the opposite room using the first-aid kit cleaning up his freshly open wound. 

The only sound that was heard was both of their phones ringing over and over again with them both not bothering to answer the calls from their friends and family. Making their friends and family worried sick. Till the one got up from leaning against the wall walked up to the counter and answered his phone.

"Sapnap! Is everything ok? Why aren't you and Dream not picking up anyone's calls? Everyone is worried sick for the both of you!" the caller had said through the phone line. 

"Hi George! Everything is...fine between me and Dream." Sapnap said with his voice in a monotone pitch making George think something bad has happened. 

"Is Dream with you Sapnap? If he is, can you put him on the phone?" George asked, Sapnap turned over his boyfriend and mouth saying George wanted to talk with him. 

Dream slowly walked over to Sapnap and took the phone from his hands "Hey George, Sapnap said you wanted to talk with me!" Dream spoke in a much lighter tone in his voice to make sure George didn't gain any curiosity.

"Oh I wanted to see if everything between you and Sapnap was ok!" George started "But by the tone of Sapnap's voice it sounds like something bad happened at your house!" Dream just laughed it off while Sapnap walked into the bathroom door slamming the door shut. 

"Nothing bad happened George you don't need to worry, me and Sapnap are...fine." Dream said, trying not to choke on his own words. He wanted to tell George everything saying that him and Sapnap weren't doing well in their relationship during the past couple of months, arguments being thrown left and right. Love was nowhere to be found in their relationship. Both of them don't even feel the same around each other but deep inside they both loved each other to the point they would take the bullet.

"Well I will be going live soon will you and Sapnap care to join?" George asked "I am fine, Sapnap is currently in the washroom so once he is out. I will ask him and text you what he says!" Dream said. He wanted to distract himself on just what happened between him and Sapnap. 

Dream put his boyfriend's phone down on the counter and started to make his way down to the bathroom. On his way down, Dream heard crying and heavy breathing from the bathroom. Dream knew Sapnap was having a mental breakdown and he wanted to help but the words Sapnap mentioned earlier echoing in his head over and over again made him want to let his boyfriend calm down for a while before approaching. But he still went to the direction of the bathroom. 

Once he had arrived at the locked door, he knocked gently making sure not to give his boyfriend a startle. Sapnap on the other side was freaking out, he didn't know what to do but just fell down next to the door with his back leaning against the door. Dream heard a loud thud on Sapnap's side and he was about to break down the door till he heard "I didn't fall and hurt myself. I am just lending on the door." making Dream feel relieved.

"George asked if he wanted you to join his stream? Would you care to join?" Dream asked as he too started to lean against the opposite side of the door. 

"Tell him I won't be joining and that I feel drained out." Sapnap choke as his tears started falling down onto the bathroom floor. 

"Ok I will let him know." Dream started "I am sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you. God I feel like an idiot for even slapping you. I am sorry Sapnap." he said and this was the breaking point for Sapnap making him have breakdown, tears coming out of his eyes uncontrollably, him regretting every single word he said. His cheek feeling swollen from Dream's slap, he could now taste the salt in his tears. 

"Open the door please Sapnap!" his boyfriend asked, he knew Dream just wanted to comfort him but right now he wanted to get things off his chest.

"Dream I feel like I am losing you!" Sapnap said, making Dream jump at what his boyfriend had said.

"Sapnap I'm lost on you!" He replied and with that both lend against the bathroom door and they once again stayed in silence, taking in on what the other had said. 

Soon Sapnap opened the door making Dream get up and hugged Sapnap. His boyfriend didn't wrap arms around him but he soon did. The hug lasted for a long time both not wanting to let go of each other.

Dream whispered into Sapnap's ear "I love you Sapnap and know that I will be there for you when even you're losing power!" 

"I love you too Dream!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dream and Sapnap were both embracing each other's presence, both missing the feeling of their hugs which nowadays were remarkably uncommon. Sapnap broke the hug and was staring into Dream’s eyes which seem to have lost their glistering spark long ago. “I think you should get ready to stream with George! Don’t worry I will be cleaning up the mess so if you need me just call! Got it?” Sapnap yawned after finishing his sentence. Dream stared back into Sapnap’s eyes, all worn out and drowsy.

“You seem tired, why don’t go to bed and I will take care of the mess after streaming with George!” Dream offered but the black haired boy shaked his head refusing the offer. 

Dream looks off to the side and back at Sapnap with a are you really sure look. Sapnap gave Dream a sore look back. “No! I will do it. Dream just go play with George!” Sapnap said, raising his voice a little making Dream a bit stepped back. Sapnap pushed Dream away and started heading back to the main room to clean up the mess they had created. 

The dirty blonde haired boy was standing in front of the bathroom wondering what he was supposed to do. He stood in front of the door for what seemed like a good 10 minutes thinking about everything that had happened between him and his boyfriend. Their relationship having a happy and cheerful start to a now broken and messed up relationship. Dream wished he knew what went wrong but sadly everything they did ended up having them blaming each other for their own problems. 

Dream pulled out his phone and texted George “I might come late to the stream. Don’t worry it will take around 20-30 minutes!” he clicked send and put his phone in his back pocket making his way down to the main hall to help Sapnap. 

Once Dream arrived at the main hall, he had seen that Sapnap had gotten half of their mess cleaned which shocked him since he knew Sapnap was usually lazy and would never bother to clean up these messes. “Let me help you Sapnap!” Dream walks over and gets the broom and starts to clean up the broken glass that was left on the floor.

Sapnap on the other hand was cleaning up the blood on the ground across the room, he had ignored Dream coming to help him. Dream was right about him being tired but Sapnap didn’t want his boyfriend to do all the cleaning while he slept. 

After a solid ten minutes of cleaning the main hall and bringing it back to the way it normally looked before. “Goodnight, tell George I said hi!” Sapnap before heading to their bedroom but Dream stopped the black haired boy by grabbing his wrist.

Sapnap gave Dream an irritated look but it was barely noticeable due to him being exhausted. “Dream! I feel like shit right now! Just please let me go to bed!” Sapnap pleaded, Dream couldn’t keep in his laugh, but soon he started laughing out loud and sooner Sapnap started to laugh as well. 

After a couple of minutes their laughs started to die out. Dream cupped Sapnap’s head “Goodnight! Sleep well!” he said while giving him a small peck on the lips before them heading off into different rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Sapnap walked into his bedroom. He went to the dresser and looked in the mirror. He saw himself, his hair slightly messy then he looked at his face and he had seen that his cheek was swollen and red. This sent his brain spiraling replaying Dream slapping him over and over again in his head. Sapnap couldn’t stop thinking about it. His head was beginning to hurt a lot which made his vision become blurry. “Shit! Shit! Shit!” Sapnap repeated gripping onto his hair as he was spinning. His head made it unbearable for him to resist. 

Soon he had tripped over and fallen on top of his bed. He was laying there as his head became even worse to the point it led him having steaming hot tears pouring down his face. “I am so god damn weak! Why just why am I like this!” Sapnap sobbed. 

Minutes of constant crying and pain going through his head, Sapnap managed to sit up on his bed and he started to scour through his bedside table, looking for tylenol or ibuprofen to numb the pain. He soon found some tylenol and took it immediately, downed down the pills and placed his empty glass on the bedside table. 

As time went by and Sapnap was feeling a bit better and he had stopped crying. He had gotten his phone and decides to watch George’s stream and sees George is speedrunning minecraft while Dream was there as moral support. They were also answering donations from the viewers. 

A couple of minutes in the stream, a donation from a fan popped up “Hey George and Dream. I love watching you guys but where is Sippy cup, he has been missing lately?” 

“Well thank you and Sapnap has been sleeping a lot!” George joked which made them both laugh till Dream continued. 

“Sapnap actually has been busy lately with personal things! Don’t he will be back soon.” Sapnap saw the opportunity to say something in chat and he decided to type in “Hey Mamas! What did I miss?” not even a second and everyone started to freak out about his sudden appearance. The chat kept asking Sapnap to join them and which later he ended up doing so.

“Hello?” Sapnap spoke once he had connected to the voice channel. He received hellos from both his friends. They did what they did on the norms during the stream, reading donations, having funny polls about each other, Sapnap and George arguing and Dream trying to break them apart. 

During all of this Sapnap sounded really terrible and tired and chat had noticed and asked if he was ok. He simply responded with “I am tired chat! That's why I sound weird.” only Dream knew Sapnap wasn’t ok. He wanted to just head over and comfort his boyfriend but he couldn’t since they both haven’t revealed to their fans about their relationship. 

Soon later Sapnap decided to call it night and decided to go to bed. He said his goodbyes and left the voice channel. But his mind was still bugging him. Sapnap started to cry himself to sleep thinking about his broken relationship with his lover Dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-Harm

After Sapnap left, Dream played with George till the end of his stream. Dream said his goodbyes then George went on mute, talking to his fans for ten minutes. Soon saying goodbyes to his fans and he had ended his stream. George unmuted himself in the voice channel and was greeted by Dream saying “I um.. need to talk about.. me and Sapnap!” 

George was unsure of what to say but he just hummed in response making Dream take it in as a yes. “I don’t think our.. relationship is going to work out!” this made George’s eyes widen in complete shock. 

“Dream wait what?! You think your relationship with Sapnap isn’t working out!” George started. Dream didn’t respond, he was filled in with guilt and the fact he nor Sapnap told their best friend about the problems they had been experiencing within their relationship. “Dream can you tell me what's making you think it isn’t working out?” George requested.

Dream wanted to tell him everything. Every single bit that leads them both feeling like they aren’t working out. Both are scared to express their emotions and break apart from each other. Dream decided to tell George what happened today. 

“Well we have been experiencing.. fights for the past couple of months, I would tell you everything but I can’t since I also need to respect Sapnap’s privacy!” Dream started, he deep down knew he shouldn’t be telling this to anyone without Sapnap’s permission but Dream had the feeling Sapnap had told Karl everything in their relationship. 

“Well today, it started off in the morning where we were just avoiding each other like every other morning. Then at lunch we both head out for errands. Apparently Sapnap came home earlier than me which was rare since it’s normally me who comes home first!” Dream choked, him wanting not to continue. 

George on the other side of the discord call was trying to comfort Dream “Dream if you feel really uncomfortable mentioning what happened next. You don’t have to tell me.” George said. 

“George it’s ok.. When I came home, I walked into the kitchen to put down the groceries but once I entered the room..I witnessed Sapnap holding a knife close to his wrist. George I felt heartbroken. I thought this was all my fault and I still feel like that. I wasn’t a good boyfriend to him. George, his entire arm was covered with cuts.. “ Dream stopped letting himself and George just take everything he had said.

George wished he knew what happened with his friends and hearing one of them had been cutting made George feel ashamed of himself for not seeing the signs that his friend wasn’t fine. “Dream I know I didn’t feel the exact same emotions but hearing this about Sapnap. Really makes me feel like a bad friend, I am mad at myself for not even noticing!” George told. 

“George.. He was gripping onto the knife and he seemed to not notice my existence in front of him trying to stop him from doing it. I tried everything to prevent him from doing it but nothing worked and Sapnap didn’t even lose his grip on the knife. I had to slap him George! Slap Him! Just for him to snap out of it.” Dream said, almost yelling. He had tears rolling down on his face. 

Pure anger, sadness, sorrow, regret, he was feeling everything at that moment. George took a minute and told Dream that he would call them in the morning when Sapnap was awake. They both said their goodbyes and left the voice channel.

Dream wiped away his tears and slowly made his way to his and Sapnap’s room. He opened the door and saw Sapnap was sleeping and Dream had also spotted some tylenol and an empty glass on Sapnap’s bedside table. Dream wondered why Sapnap took it “Did he have a headache or something?”. 

Dream got into bed slowly and he had gotten a closer view of Sapnap and noticed he had dried tears. Dream just bought Sapnap closer to him wrapping his arms around him. 

“I love you Sapnap! Know that I don’t hate you and I never had. I love you from the bottom of my heart Sapnap! Goodnight.” Dream said to Sapnap before kissing his forehead before drifting off into slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-Harm and blood

The sun was shining, brightening up the entire room. The black haired boy slowly opened his eyes. He had noticed that he had arms around him. Sapnap gained a faint blush across his cheeks and he had stayed in the bed for a while taking in the moment. 

Later Sapnap crawled his way out of his boyfriend’s arms trying not to wake Dream during the process. Sapnap searched through his drawer looking for something to wear. He had spotted a black hoodie and a pair of ripped jeans, before heading out Sapnap had grabbed his phone and closed his bedroom door shut.

Walking down the hallway, Sapnap unlocked his phone and was now checking over messages that he had received overnight. One message caught his eye and it was from Karl. “Hey Sapnap! I called you yesterday but you didn’t answer. I would like to say that I am currently in Florida. I will be staying here for around a entire month because Jimmy is gonna be recording some videos here! He gave us a week to look around and get settled. So I was hoping we can meet up today! If you're ok with it?” 

Sapnap stared at the message before replying with “Sure I would love to meet you today! Text me the location of where you wanna meet up and I will meet you there around lunch?” Sapnap clicked send and put his phone on the counter.

He took a shower in warm water, the water hitting his body made him feel relaxed and calm for the first time, which he thought was forever. Soon as the warm started to become even warmer, Sapnap’s head started to play back what had happened yesterday.

Sapnap came home early in anger and tears poured down his face. He took a knife and was about to cut himself till Dream came and tried to stop him to the point where he had to slap him. 

Sapnap didn’t feel in control over his body when Dream was there in front of him. He was aware he was doing the wrong thing. He tried to stop but mentally and physically he couldn’t. Sapnap had revealed to his boyfriend about his self-harming problem. 

It felt as if he was in a nightmare, he couldn’t do anything to change it. Then they both started to fight with the knife still in Sapnap’s grip. 

Five solid minutes later, blood running down his boyfriend's arm and onto the floor. Sapnap panicking for what he had done, dropping the knife and trying to help his boyfriend out only for him to be pushed away. 

Sapnap got out of the shower as the water made him feel like he was drowning, putting on his clothes and doing his normal morning routine. Grabbing his phone and tucking it in his pocket before leaving the bathroom.

Sapnap made his way down to the kitchen, he looked through the fridge to see if he could find anything he could make for breakfast for himself and Dream.

He had found some eggs and decided to make them eggs and bacon for breakfast. He had even made them tea as well as a morning drink. 

Sapnap ate his breakfast and drank his tea before getting out a tray and putting a plate of eggs and bacon and a cup of tea for Dream. He had also left Dream something before taking the tray over his bedroom and leaving it on his boyfriend’s bedside table.

With that Sapnap took his car keys and everything else he had needed and walked out of the door, ready to meet his best friend Karl.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun hitting the face of the sleeping dirty blonde haired boy making him wake up. He slowly sat up on his bed rubbing his eyes before getting a clear view of the room. 

He had spotted a couple of things, one was that his partner wasn’t in the same room as him. Second he found a tray with some bacon and eggs as well as a cup of tea. Third he had seen their room as a mess.

Dream picked up the plate with his food and saw there was a note underneath the plate. 

“Good Morning Dream! I am off to see Karl as he is visiting Florida for the month. I have left some eggs and bacon and a cup of tea for you. Since it’s your day off, I want you to rest in for a bit and just relax. I will be back around dinner! I love you Dream!” Sapnap had written on the note. A small smile came across Dream’s face. 

Dream unplugged his phone and checked the time as it was 11:54AM in the morning. He decided to watch some videos on youtube starting off with Tommy’s latest video. 

Once Dream finished his breakfast, he got out of his bed and decided to stay in his pjs for the entire day not bothering to change. 

Gradually making his way down to the bathroom. He stopped and stared at the closed door remembering the things that happened yesterday. How they both slept off like nothing occurred between them last night. 

He didn’t understand how they had managed to stay together for the past couple of months, like there wasn’t any way of fixing their relationship but it amazed Dream.

Dream slowly opened the door, and he looked at himself in the mirror seeing how his hair was messy, eyes sore, skin pale. He put his hands underneath his eyelids and pulled them down. 

Soon the blonde haired boy did his normal routine so he can go on with his day rather than being cooped up in the washroom thinking about his problems with his love. 

Dream made his way to his pc and started up Minecraft and joined the Dream SMP server. He had seen that George is live on the SMP so he decided to whisper to him in chat “Hello George! VC?” remembering his conversation with his best friend from yesterday. 

He joined the voice channel and waited till RTC connected before saying “Hello George!” and the british friend had said hello back to him. 

“So what were you doing before I joined?” Dream questioned trying to find George's character in the game. 

“I am right now making my way to the community house! I am gonna meet you there then!” George said, both of them making their way down to the community house.

Chat on the other hand was overreacting and asking about the tweet Karl had posted on Twitter. George had noticed when he took a glimpse of chat “Dream have you seen Karl’s tweet?” George asked as he was opening up twitter on his stream. 

“No! Not yet.” Dream had responded as he too opened up twitter and searched up Karl’s twitter. He had seen the caption “I met nimrod today!” with a picture of Karl and Sapnap on there. 

Dream had a bigger smile than earlier when he had seen his boyfriend Sapnap have a big smile on his face. Dream had noticed the location they were at immediately.

It was the park where Sapnap and Dream went out on their first date. It made his smile slowly become bigger as he kept thinking about the happy times they experienced. 

Dream forgot he was in a voice channel with George to the point where George thought it would be funny to use autotune to scare Dream. 

“Hello Dream! What do you like about Hell!” George said in a deep voice, scaring Dream. 

The stream went off for a while before Dream of logging off and sending George a message saying to have him text him when he is done with his stream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-harm and Blood

Dream was watching George’s stream waiting for George to end his stream. Shortly he decided to make himself lunch and do some chores like cleaning up his bedroom.

When Dream was finished he came back onto George’s stream seeing the browned haired boy end his stream and Dream joined the voice channel immediately. 

“Ready to continue from yesterday?” George said giving chills to the both of them. Dream’s head played a clip of the incident before he continued with the story.

“When I slapped Sapnap, he just sat there realizing I was there in front of him. I slowly tried to take the knife away from his hand and I managed to get a grip of it but soon we were both fighting with the knife in our hands. Then I… got hurt. “ Dream stopped talking as he looked down on his wound. The bandage was covered with some spots of dried blood. 

“Are you ok? Were you bleeding badly or was it just a small cut?” George asked his best friend. 

“Yeah I am fine! It wasn’t a small cut more of a medium cutish wound!” Dream said unsure of how to respond to that question.

“Well yesterday it was bleeding badly and I saw Sapnap drop the knife to help me out. He kept saying sorry but I was angry for some reason. Now that I think of it I was probably really angry about him hiding his self harm habit from me. Like I said yesterday I had mixed emotions during that. So I am unsure of what I was even feeling.” Dream said without letting George get a word in as he was looking at the time and it read as 5:45PM.

“After that we were fighting. We managed to break a couple of wine glasses and we even wrecked the main room. After that you called and then I told Sapnap about you wanting to stream with the both of us. He went to the bathroom and I made my way there. Me and Sapnap talked then we ended up cleaning the mess up! That when I joined in on your stream later.” Dream finished telling the story to George.

George was taking in on the situation “Dream I am coming to see you and Sapnap!.. maybe if I visit I can keep things calm for a while and during that time I will help you fix your relationship with Sapnap!” George confessed making Dream widen in shock as he didn’t expect that from his best friend.

“That's great!! When are you um.. coming and do I need to tell Sapnap or will you tell him yourself?” The blonde haired boy started asking, He was happy that his friend was gonna come over joy taking over him.

“I am gonna be coming sometime next week! I will be telling Sapnap about my arrival since I don’t want him to feel left out or something! Dream promise me that during the week before I come that nothing bad will happen between you and Sapnap!” George asked.

“I can’t promise that but I will try my best to have barely any problems during this entire week!” Dream pledged.

Soon Dream’s phone started to ring, Dream picked up his phone and read the caller ID “SappyNappy”. He let it ring for a while before picking up. Dream knew he wasn’t on mute but he didn’t bother him anyway since he can trust George.

“Hi Dream!” his boyfriend said in a cheery tone.

“Hey…” Dream answered.


	8. Chapter 8

Sapnap was driving his way to the location Karl wanted him to meet. As he was slowly making his way to the park, he was thinking about a way to tell Dream that he didn’t think their relationship was gonna work out and they should just depart ways and become friends instead.

As he arrived at his destination, he parked his car and grabbed his things. Walked out of his car and was looking for his friend Karl. He couldn’t spot Karl anywhere around the park so Sapnap decided to text him asking him about his whereabouts. 

“Hey! I am already here at the park. Where are u?” Sapnap clicked send and thought of just walking on the path to the lake while he was looking for his friend waiting for a reply. 

“I am near the lake! Just follow the path and I will meet you there! :)” Karl replied as Sapnap was already at the lake. 

Sapnap took a look around before he heard his name being called from behind him. He turned around and saw his brown haired friend wearing a multi color hoodie waving at him. 

Sapnap made his way to Karl both giving each other a big welcoming hug. They both pulled apart from their hugs.

“You're shorter than I expected!” Karl said making Sapnap give him a small punch on the shoulder.

“Hey I am not short, at least I am taller than Quackity!” Sapnap defended his height only to make Karl laugh which he soon joined in on. 

“You're taller than Quackity by just a tiny bit!” Karl laughed even more than before and made Sapnap laugh as well. 

Minutes after their laughter had ended, Karl mentioned he had set up a small picnic for them both. So Karl took Sapnap’s arm and made them both run down to where the picnic was.

Karl sat down and Sapnap was looking at Karl with guilt as he didn’t bring anything for their picnic. Karl looked up and patted the ground next to him “SIt down Sapnap and enjoy the meal!”.

Sapnap took his seat and had his hand rubbing the back of his neck saying “Sorry I didn’t know we were bringing food! I would have brought you something!”. Karl blankly stared at Sapnap and started to unpack the picnic basket.

“Sapnap you nimrod! I thought a picnic would be nice and I know you would enjoy this and it would make your mind just wander away from what's going on back home!” said Karl as he gave Sapnap a plate of food.

Sapnap accepted the offer and looked at all the goodness on his plate. A peanut butter and jam sandwich, two bit sized chocolate muffins and a side of sliced fruits. “Thanks! But still you didn’t have too!” Sapnap said, taking a bite from his sandwich.

“I wanted to do this for you and I did it! Can we please enjoy this meal!” Karl enunciated as he too took a bite from his sandwich. 

Shortly afterwards Karl and Sapnap were enjoying themselves by eating and chatting about their lives with a few jokes here and there till Karl had asked.

“Sorry if I am saying this out of the blue! You don’t have to answer even if you feel uncomfortable, I just want you to know that I am here for you!” This made Sapnap gain an odd and fuzzy feeling inside of him as he didn’t know what Karl meant at first. 

“Karl what do you mean?” Sapnap questioned.

“How has your relationship with Dream been recently?” Karl asked, making Sapnap's face go from confused to a sense or wave of guilt washing over him. Emotions taking over him, he was no longer happy and enjoying the moment but rather just wanted to cry.

Soon tears started to pour down on Sapnap’s face and Karl immediately took action and warped his arms around Sapnap and said small and warm things, trying to calm down Sapnap.  
Sapnap broke into even more tears sobbing onto Karl’s shoulder as his recent action was what Dream always did to comfort Sapnap whenever he was in a state like this. 

“Hey… Hey everything's gonna be alright! Take a few deep breaths in and out!” the brown haired boy whispered into the small boy’s ear.


	9. Chapter 9

Half an hour past, Karl having Sapnap still in his arms. Sapnap sobs were slowly stopping as Karl cooed soft sayings into his ears trying to calm him down.

Soon Sapnap broke out of Karl's hug and stared at his friend’s face. Karl wiped away the black haired boy tears and gave him a reassuring smile “Hey everything is going to get better! Dream still loves you and you even know it yourself Sapnap.” Karl said, trying to make his friend be in a happier spirit. 

Sapnap softly smiled back and hugged Karl, Sapnap liked Karl’s presence as he felt warm and safe around him.

He didn’t want to let go of the hug just yet till Karl pulled away and cupped Sapnap’s face forcing their eyes to meet. “Let’s go do something fun now Sapnap to lift up your mood!” Karl says with a big smile.

Sapnap hummed in response and forced himself to give Karl a smile back. Both cleaned up the picnic and headed back to the parking lot. 

During their walk, they talked about where they wanted to go and how they wanted to spend the rest of the day together. 

They both thought of going heading over to the beach that was on the opposite side of the park, then making their way down to the arcade and ending their day off by eating at a restaurant. 

Karl grabbed his phone from his back pocket and unlocked it. He opened up the camera app and pointed his phone towards Sapnap “Smile for the camera Sapnap!” Karl said. 

Sapnap turned his head and the brown haired boy took the photo. “Hey! I was ready.” Sapnap says frivolously.

“The picture came out pretty nice anyways! Here look.” Karl said, showing Sapnap the photograph. 

“I always look good in every picture taken of me!” Sapnap said brightly. 

“Yes that is so true! Since we're taking pictures now, say cheese!” Karl said, taking another picture with Sapnap as they both were smiling. 

Karl had a villainous smile as he saw the opportunity of messing with both their fans. Sapnap noticed and thought Karl was having his own main character plot line session right in front of him.

“Karl, you okay? Are you having those main character moments?” Sapnap asked now, curious on what was running through the older boy’s head. 

“I wish I was having a main character moment but I was thinking of something better than that.” Karl started. 

“Oh really, tell me what you have planned!” Sapnap pleaded as they were almost arriving at the beach.

“Let's mess with our fans about our meetup!” Karl said, grinning so Sapnap realized the amount of power they had and the potential amount of trust issues they would be giving to their fans. 

“Let's do it then!” Sapnap said as he smiled mischievously. Karl opened twitter and put the selfie of both of them and wrote down the caption “I met nimrod today!” and clicked on post so the entire world could see that they had met up in real life. 

Sapnap pulled out his own phone and went on twitter replying to Karl’s tweet “This meetup never happened guys! Karl photoshopped me in it because of how much he misses his fiancé”. 

They soon turned off their phones and continued with their day, both letting the internet have their moment. 

As the day went on both Karl and Sapnap had their laughs and pure joy throughout the day. They both decided to head home and bring home food for the boys. 

Karl and Sapnap gave each other a big hug and said their goodbyes before heading into their cars and going off in different directions.

When Sapnap arrived in his car, he dialed Dream wanting to give him a heads up that he would be coming home soon. 

The phone was ringing for a while till Dream answered the call. 

“Hi Dream!” Sapnap said in a cheery tone.

“Hey…” His boyfriend answered downhearted.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hi Dream!” the black haired boy said in a cheery tone. 

“Hey…” the dirty blonde haired boy answered downhearted. 

Sapnap noticed a difference in Dream’s voice and wondered what happened while he was gone. “Dream is everything alright back home? Sapnap questioned as his tone saddened a little. 

Dream felt tense as he didn’t know what to reply with. “No nothing’s wrong, just tired!” Dream told Sapnap a white lie.

“Well if you say so!” Sapnap said as he was steering his car to the right now leaving the parking lot and heading over to the main road. 

Dream stared at his computer screen and saw that he wasn’t on mute. Either way if he muted himself then Sapnap would know he was in a call with someone and he would end the call right away or 

if Dream ended his call with Sapnap then his boyfriend would already get the idea of him being busy but the thing was Dream liked talking with Sapnap on call. Them both avoiding contact with each other and barely talking. 

Dream wanted Sapnap to just be happy as he now knows his boyfriend wasn’t coping well with something and Dream is taking full blame on himself for that. 

“Did you eat lunch today?” a voice from the other side spoke, Dream was still staring at his computer screen zoned out by his thoughts till he had seen that George was typing. 

“I think I should leave since you seem busy!” George sent as Dream started typing a message back.

“It’s Sapnap who's on the phone. Do you want me to put it on speaker?” Dream texted George, gaining a simple sure for a reply and Dream put the call on speaker.

“Dream? Are you there? Hello!" Sapnap spoke again hoping for an answer this time.

“Oh sorry. I zoned out for a bit! Can you repeat what you said earlier.” Dream answered with a slight chuckle at the end. 

“I asked if you ate lunch today.” Sapnap repeated as he saw the sun slowly coming down and night gradually taking over the blue sky. 

“Yeah I did! So um.. How was your day with Karl?” Dream asked.

“It was nice, we had a ton of fun and yeah. How was yours?” Sapnap replied. 

While driving Sapnap liked their conversation. He felt as if it was those 3am conversations, Dream and him would have on random nights. But then again he felt as if this discussion was more tense than usually like something bad was gonna happen but Sapnap pushed that feeling to the side. 

“Mine was great but I think my day would have been even better if you were here!” Dream stated as a faint blush grew on Sapnap’s cheeks.

“Ha ha very funny Dream! Don’t worry when I come home, I am gonna make you regret what you said a minute ago.” Sapnap said back grinning as his car stopped at a red light. 

Dream was flustered by Sapnap’s wording till he had realised what the black haired boy meant. “Well then I can’t wait to see you!” Dream said back.

When the red light turned green, Sapnap was ready to drive forward when a car from his left came to his direction at maximum speed and silence was only heard from Dream’s side of the call making his gut have a bad feeling.

“Sapnap? Is everything okay?” Dream asked worriedly, he didn’t receive a reply and his body felt more uptight.

“Sapnap? Babe you there?!” Dream asked again then he asked again, at this moment Dream was freaking out till a discord notification popped up.

“Is everything alright with Sapnap? Is he ok?” George was concerned for his friend as he heard his friend freak out.

Dream immediately replied with “I don’t even know. He isn’t even saying anything!” 

“Sapnap?...” Dream said despondent.


	11. Chapter 11

When the red light turned green, Sapnap was ready to drive forward when a car from his left came to his direction at maximum speed.

Sapnap noticed and was frozen in fear as he knew what the outcome was going to be. The driver of the car had noticed as well that they were going at full speed and pushed on the brake pedal hard stopping the car right away. The car stopped a couple of inches away from Sapnap’s car. 

The driver was a drunk teen and they were fully aware of their surroundings but just couldn’t control their body till this exact moment. 

Sapnap on the other hand felt paralyzed, fear quivering all throughout his body, a ringing in his ear making it hard for him to hear. He seems to lose contact with reality. It felt as if he was dead but he wasn’t.

Other cars stopped and saw the close call and some people came out of their cars to check if both Sapnap and the drunk adolescent were all right. 

Dream on the phone was calling Sapnap’s name over and over again, being scared out of his mind. 

Once Sapnap was able to feel his milieu, and the ringing in his ear slowly fading away. He shakily picked up his phone and in a trembling tone spoke “D-dream.”. 

When Dream heard the voice of his beloved, he was filled with hope and happiness but the tone his boyfriend was speaking in made him worry even more than he did before. 

”Sapnap is everything alright? What happened, why didn’t you respond?” Dream asked, Dream was asking questions as he was full on concerned about his paramour.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine for god's sake!” Sapnap said steadily gaining his contact with reality, Sapnap was still traumatized by his near death experience. 

“What do you mean by that?” Dream inquired, he heard Sapnap’s deep breaths through the line but when he thought Sapnap was going to answer him. His lover had cut the call, Dream called Sapnap again but it kept going to voicemail. 

“What the fuck Sapnap! Just pick up your goddamn phone. Your legit gonna be the death of me for god sake!” Dream cried out loud, he rested his back on his chair and rubbed his forehead. 

“Well I think I should go. Dream go eat or get a drink and do something to take your mind off Sapnap. If you need anything text me!” George said. Both Dream and George said their goodbyes and left the voice channel. 

Dream went over to the kitchen and decided to make dinner for both himself and Sapnap. Making some spaghetti and a cup of peppermint tea. 

Dream took the cup of peppermint tea and decided to switch between the T.V channels until he had found something that peaked his interests as he had Patches on his lap resting.

Sapnap on the other hand, ended the call and didn’t bother to answer the calls when Dream called him again. 

He was gradually making his way back home, just wanting to stay away from what just happened a couple of minutes ago. The situation cleared up pretty quickly as nothing major happened to either Sapnap and the kid. 

After ten minutes of driving, the black haired boy finally made his way back home. Parking his car in the driveway.

Sapnap got out the car, locking it, getting his items and walking over to the front door. 

The black haired boy hesitated before opening the door debating if he should go in or just sleep in his car. 

Sapnap built up his confidence and unlocked the door. He heard the sound of the T.V being played but it turned off right away once he had entered the household.

Dream was waiting near the entrance and Sapnap didn’t notice till he had turned his back. Now both of them staring at each other only silence had filled the room.

There was a tense feeling between them both but it seemed to become even more intense as the clock kept ticking.

Dream made his way over to Sapnap and put his hands on the smaller boy’s shoulders. “Please don’t scare me like that!” the older said, bringing Sapnap into a hug. 

Tears slowly streamed down Dream’s face and Sapnap broke free from the hug and he had cupped Dream’s face, wiping away the tears. “Don’t cry. Nothing happened to me, you see I am right in front of you and I promise to never make you feel worried sick!” Sapnap cooed. 

“You better keep that promise!” Dream laughed lightly. He pulled Sapnap closer to him, now both of their bodies pressed together. Their faces slowly leaned in as they shared a passionate kiss. 

The kiss didn’t last long as both Sapnap and Dream broke free to grasp for air. Both looking into each other’s eyes smiling.

“I love you!” Sapnap said.

“I love you too!” Dream says back, giving the smaller boy a kiss on the forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-harm

Sapnap was changing out of his clothes and into something more comfortable. He was looking through the drawer and found a white tee and a pair of grey sweats. 

After changing into them, he looked at himself in the mirror. Sapnap saw all of his cuts and small wounds exposed. It made him uncomfortable to see all of the cuts he had done to himself for the past couple months. 

He was used to hiding it from everyone so well and that even his boyfriend didn’t notice them. But now his boyfriend knows about them and soon everyone else would know as well. Sapnap felt guilty for his actions as he was harming himself and took that in as a coping mechanism for everything happening in his life. 

The bedroom door slowly opens with Dream walking into the room. Sapnap saw through the reflection of the mirror of how worried and guilty Dream looked seeing all of his cuts and wounds.

Dream slowly approached Sapnap and hugged him from the back. “Why did you do this to yourself?” Dream asked, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Sapnap didn’t answer, he had just stared at the two of them through the mirror. The atmosphere around them felt intense and unwelcoming. Dream lifted his head and looked at the mirror. He saw his boyfriend’s face having a hard time expressing his emotions or even shed a tear. 

Dream hugged the younger boy tighter “You don’t need to tell me why you did this but at least talk to me. I love you and it really breaks my heart to see you like this. I am sorry Sapnap for not even noticing you were in pain and I take full blame for it. I am sorry.” he apologized, the smaller boy turned around and stared into the blonde’s green eyes with shame in his.

Sapnap looked down with regret, his eyes gaining attraction towards Dream’s wound that he had created. It was covered in bandages with some faint blood showing. 

The smaller boy held hold of his lover’s arm and ran his fingers down the wound dressings before looking back into Dream’s eyes. “When was the last time you changed these?” he requested.

“I haven’t changed them since yesterday!” Dream implied. 

Sapnap released himself from his boyfriend’s hug. “Stay here I am gonna go grab something!” he said before walking out the room leaving Dream there stranded. 

Dream sat down on their bed and had his hands on his head. He hadn’t seen all of Sapnap’s cuts up until now. He couldn’t bear to keep in his tears any longer, Dream wanted to cry his heart out but he couldn't. He wanted to be strong for Sapnap and be there for him from now on. 

He saw that most of his lover’s wounds were old and they were slowly healing, meaning Sapnap stopped hurting himself for some time up until recently. 

Sapnap came back into the room with the first aid kit in his hands. He sat down beside Dream and opened the med kit getting out the supplies he had needed to clean Dream’s wound. 

“Show me your wound Dream!” Sapnap ordered, and Dream hesitant not wanting his boyfriend to do it for him.

“You don’t have to do this Sap… I could have done it myself tomorrow or something.” Dream protests against Sapnap actions.

Sapnap lifted his head and glared at Dream and cold heartily said “No.” and then he resumed cleaning up the open wound. 

“Sapnap, I am being serious. I could have done this by myself. Why don’t we just go and eat dinner.” Dream offered but Sapnap returned him a cold hearted glare and said “No.” again.

“Babe it’s not a b--.” Dream was interrupted.

“NO! For the last time Dream, no. Now let me change your bandages.” Sapnap snapped, making Dream go silent. 

While Sapnap was changing Dream’s wound dressings, Dream just watched. The atmosphere around them felt like your lungs were suffering, making it harder for you to even breathe. That's how much tension was between them both. 

Everytime Dream and Sapnap would talk or have moments with them alone together. The atmosphere always felt the same, tight and unwelcoming. It never changed. Whenever they were with their   
family and friends, they both just separated till it was time to go nothing in between. 

But this time the environment around them didn’t feel right to the both of them. Questions running through their heads and silence just filling up the room. Both wondering “What happened to us?”.

Once Sapnap finished changing Dream’s bandages. “I am done!” Sapnap said, slowly packing away the first aid kit.

“Thanks… I made us some spaghetti for dinner. I already ate when I was waiting for you to come back home. Do you want me to bring your food here or are you wanting to eat at the dining table?” Dream offered to Sapnap.

“I am gonna eat at the dining table but thank you for the offer!” Sapnap said leaving the room with the first aid kit leaving Dream stranded in their bedroom once again.


	13. Chapter 13

The night sky can be seen from through the windows. The dining room is lifeless. A small boy sitting at one end of the table, eating his spaghetti and scrolling through social media on his phone with the lights dim in the room.

In another part of the house, lights turned off in the bedroom. A blonde haired boy laying on his bed staring at the ceiling with his head clouded in thoughts slowly trying to drift away into slumber. 

They both felt unease being near or away from each other. They just hoped being away from each other was the better option but then again they just come back together in a tense situation. 

Their love towards each other, growing but yet was so empty like there was no love between the two at all as well.

Sapnap was scrolling through Twitter almost finishing off his spaghetti till a discord message popped up from the top of his screen. Sapnap clicked on the notification taking him to the discord lock screen. 

He had seen that George had sent him a message. With the touch of his finger, Sapnap clicked on the message he had received from George.

“Hey! I already told Dream this and I wanted you to know this as well!” George was still typing while Sapnap was reading the message.

Sapnap replied “Hi! So what do you want me to know?”. 

“I wanted to let you know that I will be coming to visit you and Dream some time next week!” George sent, giving Sapnap waves of excitement. 

“I wanted to let you know that I will be coming to visit you and Dream some time next week!” George sent, giving Sapnap waves of excitement. 

“YOUR LYING RIGHT!!! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!” Sapnap wrote in caps to express the amount of happiness he was experiencing as he finished his spaghetti.

“I am not lying! I will prove it to you by being at your front door step next week!” George replied, as he was laughing at Sapnap’s reaction. 

“You better! If you don’t I will fly my way to England just to kick your ass!” Sapnap texted back, threatening George as he too was slowly laughing to himself quietly.

“Well I am gonna go now and I think it's pretty late for you so sorry for bothering you if you were in the middle of your sleep.” George apologized.

“Oh it’s alright! I just finished eating dinner, well I guess I will text you tomorrow?” Sapnap replied before turning off his phone and leaving it on the dining table before heading off to wash his dish. 

After washing his dish, Sapnap decided not to sleep with Dream giving his boyfriend the chance to sleep alone and due to their little fuss as well. 

Sapnap went to the storage room and pulled out a pillow and a blanket before heading off to the living room. 

Once he arrived at the living room, he set himself up on the couch and he had slowly fell asleep within seconds.

Hours later in the middle of the night, Dream woke up feeling the need of getting himself a glass of water. 

As he sat up on his bed looking around the room, he had seen that Sapnap wasn’t sleeping in their bed, setting off Dream's mind knowing his boyfriend was sleeping in the living room. 

Dream headed off to the kitchen walking past the living room, getting a drink of water before walking over to the living room.

The smaller boy sleeping peaceful gave Dream butterflies flying around in his stomach. 

Dream took the covers off of Sapnap and picked him up in bridal style trying not to wake him up during the process and took him back to their bedroom.

When they arrived at their lightless bedroom, Dream put down the sleeping beauty carefully making sure not to wake up his little prince. 

Dream went back to bed and he brought Sapnap closer to his body and gave him a small kiss on Sapnap’s forehead before drifting back into his slumber as well.


	14. Chapter 14

A week passed and both Dream and Sapnap became more comfortable talking and doing things together than they were before. They both saw the recovery of their relationship and are happy that they won't be fighting more often.

The morning sunshine rose and lit up the entire room. Dream being the first to wake up as he slowly sat on his bed and looked around the room.

He soon directed his eyes towards the sleeping boy next to him slowly waking up as well.

“Good morning babe!” Dream said, giving Sapnap a kiss on his forehead.

“Morning..” Sapnap said back, still feeling all exhausted and weary, making Dream smile a little.

Dream tried to get out of bed to get ready for his day only for his boyfriend to stop him by tugging on his arm. “Stay with me.” Sapnap said as he was slowly falling back to sleep. 

“Sapnap I can’t! I need to get ready.” Dream turned down the smaller boy.

Sapnap tightened his grip on his lover’s arm making it harder for Dream to leave his grasp “Why..” Sapnap said really sluggishly. 

Dream was surprised by the fact of how strong his boyfriend's grip was while he was really tired. “Sapnap we both need to get ready and make sure the house is approachable for when George arrives later today!” Dream said.

Sapnap let go of his boyfriend’s arm and sighed in defeat since his lover was right. 

He sat up on the bed stretching as he watched Dream rummage through their drawers looking for something for him to wear.

“What the rush? We have a lot of time to prepare before he comes!” Sapnap said, questioning his boyfriend’s actions.

“Sapnap, George said his plane will be landing around 3:40 to 4 PM.” Dream replied, taking out an outfit that included a graphic tee, a white hoodie and a pair of ripped jeans. 

Sapnap on the other hand picked up his phone from his bedside table and checked the time. “Dream it’s only 6:45 AM, we have plenty of time!” Sapnap said, showing Dream his phone lock screen. 

Dream turned around and looked at the phone “That’s rich coming from you Sapnap, why don’t you clean house and make us breakfast while I am getting ready!” Dream mocked walking out the room and slowly making his way to the bathroom. 

Seconds later after leaving, Dream heard Sapnap yell in complete anger “Dream! Do I look like a housewife to you!?!” making Dream wheeze at his boyfriend’s reaction. 

Sapnap forced himself out of bed out of anger towards Dream words, even though he just wanted to cuddle with Dream in bed. 

He then made his way down to the kitchen to make some pancakes for the two of them to feast on. On his way there, Sapnap was feeling really happy that their best friend was gonna visit them for the first time and he couldn’t believe the fact that his relationship with his boyfriend was slowly recovering which he didn’t expect to ever happen.

Once he arrived at the kitchen, Sapnap got out all the materials he had needed to make them pancakes on the counter.

Ten minutes later, Sapnap had finished making the pancake mix and started to do some chores around the house waiting for Dream to get out of the bathroom.

Around five minutes later while Sapnap was vacuuming the living room, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and someone nuzzled their head on Sapnap’s shoulder.

“Baby you know I was joking about you cleaning the house and making us breakfast!” Dream said softly. His slightly wet hair getting Sapnap’s shirt damp.

“All I did was make some pancake mix and cleaned up the house a little!” Sapnap replied, as he stopped vacuuming and tried to release himself from his lover’s clutch.   
“Stay with me..” Dream pleaded softly, hugging his boyfriend tighter.’

“Dream, I didn’t even brush my teeth nor had breakfast and yet you're already feeling lustful?” Sapnap said only to get Dream murmuring something which he didn’t quite hear.

“Why don't I go get ready while you make sure everything is settled before George arrives and once I am done getting ready and after we have eaten breakfast. You can have me all to yourself.” Sapnap requested, making Dream loosen his grip on him and let his boyfriend free from his grasp.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-Harm

Sapnap went to the washroom to freshen up and prepare for the day, leaving Dream doing some cleaning around the house and cooking up the pancake mix for them to eat with some maple syrup.

The black haired boy picked to wear a black colored hoodie with a small flame in the middle and pair it up with some light blue jeans. 

Sapnap slowly started to strip his clothes off by taking off his long sleeve shirt first. He looked at himself in the mirror and stared at his wounds. Everytime he looked at his cuts it made him averse towards his actions.

He had his fingers run across his wounds knowing that each cut had a story behind them, it was either done by what was going on in Sapnap’s life, the relationships he had with his friends, family   
and even his lover Dream, sometimes he would hurt himself just by his thoughts getting a grab of his emotions and other times Sapnap was just irresistible and bloodthirsty and just wanted to see   
crimson red liquid flow down his arms.

A thought popped into his head “What if George finds about this and will he start blaming Dream for not noticing and not looking out for me. Will he force me to leave Dream or will he make Dream leave me” thoughts started to run through the younger boy’s head as he pondered over the possible outcome making his head hurt slightly.

The more Sapnap tried to stop thinking about it, the harder it became for him. His headache was gradually becoming unbearable, soon his vision started to get blurry making Sapnap gripped onto the counter to keep himself balanced. 

Dream was double checking making sure every room looked cleaned, he was currently in the guest-room making sure they had anything their best friend would need.   
Out of the blue, Dream heard a crash downstairs and in an instant he had run down the steps and went to the bathroom.

“Sapnap is everything okay? What was the noise?!” Dream asked, knocking on the bathroom door.

On the other side of the floor, Sapnap was on the ground, having a panic attack, he couldn’t hear Dream knocking on the door. His body felt numb, his heart palpitating, Sapnap was having trouble breathing and hearing the noises around him. 

Dream noticed he didn’t get a response from Sapnap making him think something had happened to his boyfriend.

“Sapnap is everything alright?” Dream called out again, knocking on the door harder.

Dream starts to bang at the bathroom door and yells out Sapnap’s name, the smaller boy on the other side of the door barely hears his boyfriend's voice but he had noticed that Dream was freaking out about what was happening. 

Soon Dream couldn’t bear to bang the door any longer so he decided to break down the door.

Dream busted the door open and saw his boyfriend on the ground shirtless and covered in tears. Dream kneeled down to Sapnap and brought him closer to his body. 

Dream started cooing nice things to his boyfriend saying “Sapnap, everything is going to be okay just take deep breaths!” “Babe I am here and if something is troubling you please tell me! We will both go through this together!” “Slowly breathe in and out and just relax!”.

“Forget everything that's on your mind and our surroundings and just listen to my voice.” Dream said calmly, the smaller boy in his arms nodded his head slowly.

“Take a deep breath in.” Dream started, and Sapnap did what Dream had said and slowly took a deep breath in.

“Breathe out slowly.” Dream continued and his boyfriend let out a shaky breath.

“Now repeat for a couple of times!” Dream finished and with that Sapnap repeated until he was able to breathe again properly.

Dream cupped the smaller boy's face and said “What’s wrong?”.

Sapnap stared into Dream’s emerald eyes and started tearing up as his thoughts returned. 

The taller boy started to cradle the smaller boy in order to calm him down. Dream looked at Sapnap as he was holding onto Dream’s hoodie tightly and pouring his eyes out getting the hoodie wet.   
“Did he have an anxiety attack seeing his cuts?” Dream had thought to himself. 

Sapnap pulled out of Dream’s arms and raised his arms “George...what will George think when he finds out about these! He's gonna start blaming you for not… noticing that I was hurting and he makes me leave you or…” Sapnap started blabbering and got shut up from Dream pushing their lips together.

Their kiss lasted for what seemed like years but Dream pulled away and smiled at his boyfriend’s adorable face. “If George finds out then we will both face it together!” Dream assured the smaller boy.

“I hope so.. “ Sapnap muttered.

“Don’t stress about it and like I said we will both go through this together!” Dream said slowly pulling Sapnap into another kiss.

“How do I know that you won’t leave!” Sapnap turned down the kiss and asked something out of the blue. 

Dream stopped what he was doing and stared at Sapnap “What?” Dream said his voice sounding hurt and lost at the words of his lover.


	16. Chapter 16

“How do I know that you won’t leave!” Sapnap turned down the kiss and asked something out of the blue. 

Dream stopped what he was doing and stared at Sapnap “What?” Dream said his voice sounding hurt and lost at the words of his lover.

“I shouldn’t have asked that…” Sapnap felt guilty over his words as he saw his lover's eyes anguish and unease.

“I am sorry, I shouldn’t have said that! I am sorry babe!” Sapnap apologized and brought Dream into a hug. 

They stayed in their hug in complete silence as one was overflowing in emotions over his lover’s words and the other had instant regret over their words.

“I think you should get ready! If you need anything call me.” Dream said blankly before leaving the bathroom, having Sapnap stranded on the floor.

Dream sat down on the couch and went through his phone seeing if anything new has happened that will get his mind off of Sapnap’s words.

Dream came across George’s post on twitter, it was a picture of him in the skies and the caption saying “Plane!” which made Dream chuckle a little. He went down and saw the comments from their fans, most of them saying George is off to visit his “boyfriend” Dream.

Dream and Sapnap have told their fans that they were going to live together but they haven’t told their fans about their relationship due to Sapnap not being ready to come out and was scared for the hate as he wouldn’t cope well with it. So the two were fine with each other just being themselves on screen.

Dream replied to his best friend’s tweet by saying “Where are you going to?”. Dream saw their fans freak out thinking the Dream Team meetup was finally gonna happen.

Sapnap walked out the washroom and went to the kitchen completely avoiding Dream and was going to eat his pancakes by himself. Sapnap pulled out his phone and decided to distract himself by going through his socials. 

He soon came across George tweet and Dream’s reply and he just thought of liking the tweets instead of commenting or replying to one another tweet. 

Dream got off the couch and made the decision of eating without Sapnap as the pancakes would be cold and would taste like mix rather than some fluffy goodness.

When he arrived at the kitchen, Dream spotted his lover having his serving of food on his plate while he was on his phone scrolling through the media. 

The blonde boy took the remaining pancakes and was slowly eating his food as he thought about his lover’s words. They kept playing over and over again in his head like an old mixtape. It made his head spin and Dream didn’t like that.

Sapnap lifted his head up and saw Dream sitting in front of him barely eating his pancakes. “Dream, I am sorry! I wasn’t thinking straight and all and those words didn’t mean to come out! I am sorry.” Sapnap asked forgiveness.

“What do you mean by “those words didn’t mean to come out!” Sapnap? I know our relationship isn’t the best, but I never thought that you would think I would leave your side!” Dream asked back.

“Dream I-I don’t know.” Sapnap said back, taking a bite off his pancake.

“Sapnap if you want me to leave just say it. Say you want to break up with me!” Dream raised his voice, making Sapnap jump at the words that had come out his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Babe… “ Sapnap said in a soft voice as he wished he hadn’t said anything.

Dream’s phone started to ring interrupting their dispute. Dream picked up his phone and read the caller ID “George” and he had answered the call. 

“Hi George what’s up?” Dream said, as he saw Sapnap reach for his hand and he locked their hands tight.

“Where are you and Sapnap?” George asked looking around at the airport for his two friends.

“We are both at home right now.” Dream answered by getting up from his stool and let go of the smaller boy’s hand.

“Oh, well my plane landed like five minutes ago and I am waiting outside right now!” George said, looking at the cars go by.

“Sorry, I will be on my own now, just give me ten minutes or so and I will be there!” Dream said grabbing his car keys and waving bye to Sapnap before walking out the front door.

Sapnap lost his appetite over the argument that he and Dream just had. He threw away his food and cleaned up both of their dishes.

“Why do I fuck up everything! Just why.” Sapnap said to himself putting his phone on charge on the dresser near the entrance. 

He soon made his way down to his bedroom and layed down on their bed. 

“I love you but then again our love feels unloving! I want to be with you forever but we just push each other away. Even if you leave. I will spend the rest of my life looking for you! I love you Dream!” Sapnap said hugging to himself slowly drifting away in an unforgivable slumber.


End file.
